Birthday Sex
by Kxro-Kun
Summary: Belphegor has a little something planned for Fran's birthday, A little sexy something. Lemon in next chapter .
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro-Kun: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME /cries/ I'm so lonely. Here's a smutty crack parody for you. Enjoy...IF YOU CAN HAHAHA...ha. I'm not funny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its characters**

**Warning: Yaoi.**

**Kill me now, please.**

* * *

><p>Dark liquid poured from the objects rear end, gasping as a sharp pain overtook it. It ached everywhere. It hurt too much.<p>

"Ngg Bel- i-it hurts." A voice squeaked, trying adjust to the feeling. It seemed impossible. "I don't want this anymore...T-take it out!"

"But this is your birthday present." A deep voice croaked in response, "Froggy will like it later, just relax. It's hurting me too. The prince lubed you up well."

How the fuck could he relax? Was this a moment to relax? But... "Ugn fine."

His muscles were less cramped around the others rod which made it less painful, surprisingly. But it still hurt.

"There. See?"

"It still hurts.."

How did Fran even get into this mess in the first place?

To start with, it was the so-called Frogs birthday today.

xx

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Squalo screamed, unnecessarily loudly, making everybody's ears bleed. "YOU'RE 18. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE."

"Jesus, calm down Squalo." Lussuria responded, flicking his finger on to his forehead. "Franny needs to get a job and look for an apartment first. He can't just magically get one for freeeeeee~~"

Xanxus threw a glass at them and growled, "Shut up trash, you're too loud."

"Something ups his ass." Squalo snorted, dodging the attack.

"His dick is supposed to be up your ass but okay." Belphegor remarked, standing near the birthday boy.

What the fuck was going on anymore.

Apparently, Lussuria and Squalo had been arguing for hours and Xanxus was getting mad- is mad. Belphegor stood next to Fran drinking his punch as the teal headed male tried to process what was going on.

"Oh, it's my birthday." He shone, finally understanding...He was a bit slow sometimes..(he is more than a bit slow)

"Where are my presents?"

"Uhm they already gave you your presents."

Fran realized he was wearing a taco hat and held some jalepenos while a fake mustache was drawn on his face. When did this happen?

"Oh."

"I still have to give you mine, baby." Bel winked, making Fran shudder in disgust, "I put it in your room."

"OHHHH OHH OHHHH FRESH GOSSIP." Lussuria screamed, kicking Squalo away. He ran to Belphegor and Fran which made them run as well. Looked like someone overheard some juicy things. LET THE RUMORS BEGIN.

"I hate that gay." Fran gasped, hiding in his room with Bel as Lussuria creeped the halls- wait

Wait

Fucking wait

Shit.

He was in his room and the door was locked and Belphegor was probably going to rape him.

SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER.

"Don't rape me, I'm a virgin." He pleaded rather dully.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to rape me?"

Belphegor made a face which was not visible to Fran since it was so dark in the room, "Your present is under the bed."

"So you creeped into my room, went through my belongings like a pervert and stuffed a present which is probably something gay and are planning to rape me." Fran concluded, walking over to his bed.

"And you say I need to clean my thoughts, I never did any of that." Bel huffed innocently. Did he honestly look like the type to do all that shit? "Calm your shit. I'm not going to rape you." He chuckled at the end which made the boy jerk up.

"What's with the laugh?" Fran questioned, opening the box found under his bed.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"I don't- what the fuck are these?" Fran held up some leather straps and a vibrator which was placed next to a dildo.

"I told you, I'm not going to rape you. Think of it as..a fun game."

_And so, the activity proceeded to that_

"I don't want to loose my ass virginity to you, you creep." Fran deadpanned, throwing the objects at him which was probably- which _was _a bad idea since he caught them easily.

"Don't worry baby, It'll only hurt a bit. I'll promise to treat you like a princess." He teased, crawling on top of the teal headed frog, who tripped over his own bed. He didn't struggle to get the fuck away, which was surprising.

"I guess I have no choice. Ravish me, senpai." He responded in a flat tone.

"Froggy is unsexy."

"Well excuse me. Do you want this hot body or not?"

Truth to be told, Fran secretly liked his senpai. With his heart going doki doki, he could die in heaven- or hell. Anyone would do; didn't matter. This was strangely turning him on. Nothing even happened yet, what the hell. He was getting turned on by Bel being on top of him.

It was sexy, he was sexy.

"Of course." The prince replied, lightly brushing his lips against his neck, "You know how much I want you."

"Then take me."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro-kun: I'll add the lemon in the next chapter if I feel like it...Okay, I will if this gets at least one review. I want to know if people are actually reading this or not<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuro-Kun: As promised, if I got at least 1 review on the first chappie, I'd continue with the lemon. I was surprised anyone would leave a review to a crappy story like that. But since it's a lemon, I guess not xD frekin pervs /looks at myself/ I'm the one writing them ;D Okay so here goes**

**Warning: Sadistic sex/Yaoi**

**Disclaimer****: I only own the plot**

* * *

><p><em>"Well excuse me. Do you want this hot body or not?"<em>

_Truth to be told, Fran secretly liked his senpai. With his heart going doki doki, he could die in heaven- or hell. Anyone would do; didn't matter. This was strangely turning him on. Nothing even happened yet, what the hell. He was getting turned on by Bel being on top of him._

_It was sexy, he was sexy._

_"Of course." The prince replied, lightly brushing his lips against his neck, "You know how much I want you."_

_"Then take me."_

Belphegor chuckled, licking his lips, "Look at the eager virgin now. Thought you didn't want your virginity taken by a creep."

"If you continue on with this, I won't let you." Fran replied, obviously impatient.

"Okay, okay. I'll shush." Bel pouted, wanting to whisper sweet nothingness into his ear. When Fran said that, he knew he meant it. But now he had a little idea saved up for later.

Doing as he was told, he lifted up Fran's shirt and took it off, staring at his creamy chest. His nipples were so perk and pink, it was beautiful. The moment he faced Fran though, his arousal was gone.

"You should erase that mustache. It's a turn off." He deadpanned, trying to smudge it off with his thumb.

"Deal with it." The smaller of the two swaggered, imagining wearing some cool shades or some shit. He was giving his booty to his senpai but he was complaining. He was close to changing his mind about this.

"Hmp." Bel pouted. "The prince won't look at your face then."

"k"

Well that 'k' was pretty harsh. But Fran was Fran.

Continuing with his previous activity, he stared at his nipples and poked it out of curiosity. Later, consuming it with his whole mouth since he heard it was arousing for the partner. Fran was hard to break so he had to do something more to make him moan.

His hands trailed down to his pants, groping his butt on the way and unbuckled his belt.

Fran bit his lips, attempting not to groan the slightest and succeeded. He was winning.

Belphegor cussed under his breath, detaching his lips from his chest and left butterfly kisses down until he reached his groin. "Lets see what your body has to say about this."

It was what he expected, leaving Fran in shame. He did in fact have an erection; Meaning he was actually enjoying this.

Silently fist pumping mentally, he teased the tip by twirling his finger on top of it. Fran hissed, growling at Bel not to do that and to fucking suck him already. Oh no, no, no.

"I don't do that." He laughed, trailing his fingers down to his intimate area. "I do this."

Without any type of lube, he entered his finger into his ass, earning a scream from the younger one. "You fucking asshole, There's lube right there. Use it."

"Okay okay."

This was totally un-romantic and awkward.

Belphegor reached out for the lube, right where he set it for this specific activity, and spilled a fair amount over his hands and the little one's ass. "Happy?"

He then continued to insert the same finger into his tight ass which was easier to slip into now that lube was added on to it. "You're too tense."

"I don't care. Just continue."

"Your fault."

Belphegor added another finger and fingered him, rubbing over his prostate. This sent the boy over the edge.

"Ah!" An accidental moan slipped, making the blond smirk in victory. "Augh! S-stopehhh."

ignoring the command, A third finger slipped in, making the boy shift uncomfortably. More uncomfortable dull pain was added on.

"You're lubed up enough. Time for the real deal."

Suddenly, he thrusted right in, not even warning him whatsoever

"Ngg Bel- i-it hurts." he screamed, trying adjust to the feeling. It seemed impossible. "I don't want this anymore...T-take it out!"

"But this is your birthday present." Belphegor croaked in response, "Froggy will like it later, just relax. It's hurting me too. The prince lubed you up well."

How the fuck could he relax? Was this a moment to relax? But... "Ugn fine. You could've given me a warning though"

His muscles were less cramped around the others rod which made it less painful, surprisingly. But it still hurt.

"There. See?"

"It still hurts.."

"I'll wait."

_That sweet of him to say._

"Continue." He sighed heavily, digging his fingers into the elders flesh, "I'm ready, just do it."

Belphegor kissed his young companion without looking at his face, to distract him and not to loose his own erection, and continued to thrust into him.

The lube sure as hell helped a lot because that boy would not stop crunching his face out of pain. Who knew how he'd be without the lube. But which each thrust, the pain became dull and before he knew it, disappeared. Now, only immense pleasure was to be found each time his sweet spot was pounded on and pain was forgotten about (**/_h_****_ugs pain/ it's okay, don't be sad, I didn't forget you_**)

"Harder!" Fran demanded, biting his lip and squirming about.

"Beg for it." Belphegor breathed, purposely going slower than usual.

"Fuckk you, _please! _Harder!" Fran started crying when his wish was granted. It felt so good, Bel did this soo good! He was a freaking sex god! Now he didn't regret giving his virginity to his senpai. Pfft like he ever regretted liking him.

He was proud to be gay, having a crush on his worst enemy even. He was supposed to be his second cousin but fuck that, he liked him. That was it. Squalo being his step-father and Xanxus being his step-father also, (**mother remarried, died, xanxus married squalo**) He was bound to loose his mind if he stayed any longer with them.

"S-senpai." Fran gasped, trying to resist the urge to cum right then, "Would y-you mind if-ah!" The question was cut of by his own moan.

He came already but Belphegor didn't have enough. He kept thrusting, making the boy excitedly smile and become hard again.

"If I-I hng move in wit-th y-you." He was finally able to finish his sentence earning a grunt from Bel.

"Of course. You're invited anytime."

With that said, Fran came again and Bel came soon after, Inside

"I love you, Senpai." Fran accidentally let out before falling asleep.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Saki-chan: Pft this sucked ass. This is my first real lemon. So don't hate . I'm gonna get better...I hope. cries/ Idk if I should add another chapter. What do you think?**


End file.
